


Everything is Fine - Tim Wright x Reader

by IEatRawMeat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEatRawMeat/pseuds/IEatRawMeat
Relationships: Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky/Original Character, Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky/Original Female Character(s), Timothy "Tim" Wright/Original Character(s), Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

You were laying on your bed in your apartment on your phone scrolling through various social media apps when you got the call. Hesitantly, you decided to answer, "Hello?"

"Hey (Y/n), I know it's kind of short notice but you wouldn't mind coming in tonight right? Tim didn't show up again. We're looking into a replacement but we still need someone to cover tonight's shift."

You were bored but you still don't want to cover the shift. At the same time, you knew you could use the extra cash.

"Give me an hour and I'll be there." You responded.

You hung up on your employer and tumbled out of your bed silently cursing to yourself. You ran throughout your apartment prepping for work while reminiscing about the times you had worked with your co-worker, Tim. You had been working for close to three years at the factory and had known Tim for about a year of that time. He was a nice guy most of the time and moody for the rest. Despite you having to pick up his slack he was your favorite person to work with, honestly, you liked him a lot.

You darted out the front door of your apartment complex and to your car in the parking lot. You unlocked the door and started the vehicle all while thinking about Tim. Now that you think about it he had been acting off the past few times you worked together. He had been ranting about a guy he knew from his time in college. You couldn't remember the guy's name but you do remember Tim fuming and angrily throwing boxes. He had been going off saying that he had been following him outside of work and his doctor's appointments.

You pulled into the factory's parking lot with 20 minutes to spare. After you entered the building your boss approached you to thank you for coming in just as you clocked in. You told him how it wasn't that big of a deal and on a whim asked Tim.

"I have been trying to get into contact with him since he missed his shift yesterday but I have heard nothing." He responded.

You nodded your head to the worrying response and went over to your station. You silently started loading up boxes to a truck as your mind started to wander to various places. What if that guy that had been following him attacked him? What if he's been hurt? What if he is dead? These questions and multiple what-if scenarios bounce around your mind throughout the entirety of your shift.

The clock on the wall struck at 4 am. One of your co-workers approached to take over so you walked to the main office to clock out. Just as you were about to leave you noticed that your boss is in his office through the window and decided to ask about Tim again. He shook his head no to you. Just as you were about to close his office door he speaks.

"Technically I'm not supposed to do this." He said as he glanced at his computer screen and scribbled down something onto a slip of paper. He stood up and handed you the slip.

"If you see him don't tell him I gave this to you."

You looked down at the slip and saw Tim's address written on it. You thanked him for the note and exited the office and then out of the factory to your car. Despite being exhausted you decide you needed to check up on him right away. You couldn't risk stopping home and then arriving too late.


	2. Chapter 2

You pulled up onto Tim's street and sighed. You hoped that he wouldn't be too upset if you were just being overly paranoid but you would rather him be annoyed then hurt. As you reached the door you could hear noises of things being thrown. You rang the doorbell. All of the noise had stopped and you heard the door being unlocked.

The door swung open violently causing you to fall back. You noticed a few things before either of you or Tim say a word. First, his hair, face, and clothing were caked in dirt. Second, he was holding onto a broken lamp ready to swing. Third, his face was filled with pain and fear. He dropped the lamp and frantically started to apologize.

"(Y/n)? Holy shit sorry. I swear I was expecting someone else." He pleaded while reaching his hands out to you.

After taking his hand you blurted out a flurry of questions, "Were you waiting on that guy that was following you? Are you okay? Why didn't you come into work?"

He frowned, "Look, I want to explain but I can't and it's not safe for you to be here. You need to leave."

"Please Tim, at least tell me if you are okay."

"Everything is fine. You don't need to worry." Tim coughed into his hand as he started to close the door.

You blocked the door with your foot.

"Clearly you are not fine. You are covered in dirt, You were ready to swing a lamp at me, and is that blood on your hand?"

He looked into your eyes and then leaned out of the doorway as if making sure no one else was around as he pulled you into the house. He waved his hand for you to follow him as you two entered the living room. The first thing you noticed was the broken coffee table, then you saw a broken door, and finally a bunch of pills bottles scattered around the floor. He sat in a chair across from you and sighed.

"Like I said it's not safe here but from my experience with unanswered questions people always come back so I'll answer yours. First, I was not waiting for Jay. Second, not really but I got a doctor's appointment in an hour. Third, I lost my meds so I had a seizure. You wouldn't happen to know if I still have a job?"

"Well based on what the boss said it sounded like he was looking into a replacement," you looked up and gave him a pitiful smile, "but maybe you could go in with your doctor's note and explain what happened."

He turned his head away from you to the window. You let out a small cough causing his eyes to dart back to yours.

"I know you just got here but you really should go."

You sighed and stood up.

"Well, I am happy that you are vaguely okay."

You approached the front door and opened it. You turned back to him and he smiled. Before you stepped through the door you had a sudden urge.

"Can I get your phone number?" You asked.

He looked startled and before he could say anything else you decided to clarify.

"Just in case you need help or so you can let me know that you lost the job and that you need to use my number as a reference or something like that."

Tim stood up and told you it as you pulled your phone out to type it in. You sent him a text so he could save your number. You said your goodbyes as you made your way out to your car. As you reached your car you looked back and you saw him watching out to your car. You waved one last time as he shut the blinds.


	3. Chapter 3

You closed your apartment door and walked into the bathroom. You looked into the mirror and noticed the bags under your eyes. You removed your clothing and stepped into the shower. As the water began to pound on your back your mind wandered back to Tim. You hoped that he might be able to keep his job. Could he even lose his job over a medical condition?

You also realized he never told you who he was actually expecting. If it was not Jay then who else would have him ready to swing a lamp as soon as he opened the door? Could it be someone worse? Why was he covered in dirt? Why did he have blood on his hand?

You regretted letting yourself leave so fast but you also wondered if it was better that you didn't ask. He did say it wasn't safe there. You began to question if you should call him to see if he was okay but ultimately decided that it would be better to not bother him. Like you told him if he needed help he could call you. You stepped out of the shower and wandered into your bedroom to get dressed.

You began to debate with yourself on whether you should go to sleep or just say up when the doorbell rang. You took this as a sign that you should stay up and spoke into the speaker.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

You waited another moment before walking away from the speaker and into your kitchen. You took a granola bar out of the cabinets and a random energy drink out of the refrigerator when your door buzzed again. You walked to the speaker with your food and spoke again.

"Hello? Who is it?"

Nothing.

You sighed and sat at your table while eating. You scrolled through your social media apps and looked at your work schedule. At least you knew you wouldn't be called in tonight so you can go to sleep and sleep in. You knew you could go to sleep right now if you felt like it but you knew that you had a few errands to run out to do. You started to map out your sleep plan for the next two nights when the door rang again. You throw away your garbage and stomp over to the door.

"Who is it?" You asked angrily.

Nothing.

You guessed you might as well run out and get your errands done while idiots buzzed your doorbell. You walked into your bathroom, picked up your keys, and then exited the door. You walked out to the parking lot while searching for anyone suspicious and found no one. Then, you headed out to the grocery store a few blocks away.

As you entered the store you grabbed a flyer with sales off the stand. You wouldn't say that you're cheap but you do get paranoid and save every penny you can just in case. You began to fill your cart with a mixture of canned goods, pasta, and fruit. when you saw a man wandering throughout the store with a camera carrying a basket filled with mostly tapes and cheap non-perishables. Man, and you thought you ate like garbage.

You checked out and went back out to your car. You went to a few other places before coming back home. Once you were back home after unloading your car and putting away all your groceries you sat down on your bed. You glanced at your phone and see a message from Tim.

The text read, "Hey it's Tim I just wanted to let you know that he said I still have my job for now so I'll see you tomorrow night."

You smiled at the message when the door buzzed again. You went over to the speaker.

"If you keep hitting the bell I'm going to come down there."

Static.

You sighed to yourself thinking the speaker was probably just broke. That was until you started to feel static not just from the speaker but inside your head. You felt a sharp pain ring through your head causing you to collapse. You began to cough violently and curled up onto the floor.

Then, you passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up feeling nauseous on your bed. Stumbling out of your bed you reached into your pocket for your phone. You turned it on and saw the time was 3 p.m. on the following day. You really slept for over 24 hours and now you had less than an hour before work. You threw your phone onto the mattress and ran around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to gather your shit before you were late. You twisted your already unlocked door and ran.

You wasted no time and just barely made it on time. You peeked through the office window to see Tim talking to your boss handing him a small pile of papers. You walked away from the door and to your station to start loading boxes onto the trucks. After about 5 minutes Tim came out behind you and spoke.

"I just put in my two weeks."

You whipped your body around to face Tim.

"What? Why?"

"A few reasons. Some medical, some personal. Regardless, I talked him into letting me work every day for the next two weeks so I can save as much as I can."

"That's pretty vague, Tim."

"I know."

You two loaded the trucks and signed them off in silence for an hour before one of you said another thing.

"So what did you end up doing after you left my house?"

You paused for a second. Now that you thought about it you don't remember what you did after you got home after his house.

"Honestly, I forgot. I think I must have showered at some point but I fell asleep for at least 24 hours."

He looked over to you with a look of sadness. No, more like shame.

"So you are saying you stepped into your home and don't remember anything after?"

"Yep."

"Did you see anyone suspicious around your place?"

"Not that I can think of, why?"

He turned away and pulled out his pill bottle and popped a couple into his mouth.

"What about open windows or unlocked doors?"

"The door to my apartment was unlocked now that I think about it. I probably forgot since I was so tired and crashed for that long."

"Shit." He mumbled to himself.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think you might have been followed by something from my house... because of me," he whispered that last part.

The more that you thought about it you remembered how freaked out he was when you were at his house. He answered the door covered in dirt and blood on his hand. You suddenly remembered you never asked about the dirt or blood.

"Wait who did you think was at the door waiting for you? I forgot to ask that before."

He cringed at the question and said, "Not Jay but some other people."

Vague. He just loves to keep things vague.

"Who are some other people?"

"I'm telling you that you don't want to know. I don't want you involved."

"If I am being followed wouldn't that mean I'm already involved. If you think I am being followed shouldn't I know by who?"

He sighed very loudly and started reckless tossing the boxes into the back of trucks.

"We can talk about it later. I don't want anyone here to overhear. I swear we will talk about this. I'll send you a link or something after work for you to look at."

"Fine."

There was an awkward silence for close to an hour before your normal type of conversation started. Mostly, bad jokes, embarrassing stories, and weird facts that have no correlation to whatever you were initially talking about. You enjoyed his presence and based on his laughter to the recycled jokes he enjoyed yours. The clock struck at 4 a.m. allowing the two of you to hand off your shifts. Once the two of you were in the parking lot he did something very out of character for him. He pulls you in a hug.

"I'm sorry," He whispers into your ear.

The hug breaks and he lights a cigarette.

"I don't understand why."

"You will."

He pulled out his phone and sent you a simple text reading, "youtube: Marble Hornets - TotheArk."


	5. Chapter 5

You arrived home close to 5 a.m. both tired and curious. You hated working 12-hour shifts but at least you were paid well. You decided your curiosity outweighed your tiredness and grabbed your laptop and searched both Marble Hornets and TotheArk. There were clearly too many videos to watch in one sitting so you split your time into hour-long intervals. Taking breaks to eat, use the bathroom, and take social media breaks because it was hard for you to take in all of this information at once.

How were you supposed to believe any of this shit? Is Tim just pulling your leg? Tim has a pretty decent sense of humor but this seems off for even him. Then again you only know him at work. You also remember seeing all of those empty pill bottles in his house and what happened the other day at his house fits with what was shown in Entry #61. You felt a range of emotions flowing throughout you but the main one was fear. Even though you didn't really have anyone important in your life to worry about passing this shit onto but you still didn't want to lose your memory randomly.

You didn't fear death but you did fear the idea of losing who you are and your memory. You watched your dad lose his memory and life to Alzheimer's and it was one of the most traumatizing experiences and you never wanted to experience anything close to it in your life. Suddenly, your phone beeps and you see a message from Tim and the time. Holy shit, was it really 3 p.m.? Luckily, you didn't have to work today but you knew Tim must be on his way there. You read the message.

"how far have you gotten"

"All of it..."

"im sorry"

"It's not your fault."

"but it is"

You set your phone down not wanting to distract him anymore and walked to the bathroom. You look into the mirror and stare blankly for a moment questioning a little bit of everything. About Tim, his masked state, the hooded man, Jay, Alex, The tall faceless, and the TotheArk channel. You noticed many odd things about TotheArk besides the obvious such as the patterns in the video that weren't the codes. More specifically color schemes, nicknames, the biblical themes.

You stared blankly into the mirror just thinking for who knows how long. You never went to college like Tim but that wasn't because you weren't smart. You were actually really good at codes and noticing patterns. You stared a bit longer until you noticed something odd being reflected in the mirror. As soon as you whipped your head around it was gone. You decided to run out of your bathroom to grab your keys to go for a drive. When you looked out the window seeing it was pitch black outside.

Confused, you look at your phone seeing it was 11 p.m. There was no way you were standing in the mirror for that long. Then again apparently you're starting to lose your memory and your sense of time. You hesitantly set your alarm for the night and crawled under the covers. There wasn't much else you could do other than sleep and hope no one else from those videos knows who you are.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up close to 12 p.m. from a phone call from Tim.

"Hello?"

"(Y/n)?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can we meet up before work to talk?"

You sit up in your bed.

"Yeah sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"Not my house or your apartment. Maybe a restaurant but we can't meet up outside, only inside. We can't make it too obvious since as far as I know Alex and the hooded guy don't even know you exist."

"Sure. I saw a small diner with some decent deals on the sign near your house."

"You're talking about The Wheel right?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I'll leave now and hopefully we should arrive at times far enough apart."

"Sure. I'll let you go so I can get my stuff ready."

"See you then."

You stood up and made your way to the bathroom. After gathering all of your things for work you exit your apartment complex and out to your car when you start having a bad coughing fit outside of your car. You quickly forced open the car door and then sat down until you're able to calm down. It took you longer than you thought it would to get to the restaurant. You walked inside the building quickly spotting Tim at a booth in a corner far away from all the windows. Smart.

You took a seat in front of him which startled him since he was so absorbed into his phone. You let out a small snicker at his slight jump.

"So what's new with you?"

He stares at you confused.

"I'm surprised you're not going straight into emotional berating me or asking me 20 questions."

"Did I sound upset on the phone?"

"No, but I was just prepared."

"I figured I would let you have control of the situation. In your defense, you did try to push me away but I pushed on."

"I could have fought you more on coming into my home but besides that where do you want me to start?"

"Start from wherever you feel is best."

The conversation went on for a long while besides the small pauses to eat or drink. He explained the best he could about things that have occurred off-screen but you could tell he wasn't explaining everything. You decided not to press on because you could tell based on how often he would pull out the pill bottle that he wasn't feeling good and you didn't want to agitate things. You looked at the time and you realized it was time to leave for work.

You decided to leave 5 minutes before him and you met back up outside of work. The two of you made your way to your stations all while laughing about your same old dumb jokes. He then asks a question you didn't really expect.

"Since you know that I am quitting in less than two weeks would you consider leaving with me? I know it's a bit out of nowhere but I don't think you're safe anywhere close to here. I'm really worried that if you stay put too long then your apartment will burn down like Jay's did. I would feel guilty if I didn't at least ask since we were considering leaving."

You were surprised, to say the least. You knew you really had to think about this before you answered. If you weren't already deep into this shit yet you most definitely be if you left with him. You also have to think about the chance of your apartment burning down or being attacked. But as far as the two of you knew no one knew about you. You decided you needed time and he nodded understanding how serious all of this was.


	7. Chapter 7

A week and a half has passed since either of you has brought up anything having to do with Marble Hornets or leaving. You had two days left to decide and so far everything had been fairly quiet. You continued watching the videos to keep up to date with everything. Neither of you acknowledged anything about Entry #66 since now you completely understand why Tim was blaming himself as much as he was. You wanted to say something but you decided not to out of respect.

You glanced at your phone and saw it was 3 p.m. Luckily you did't have to work today so you had all day to do fuck all. At least that was what you were going to do until the static rang throughout your ears causing you to violently cough up blood as you curled up into a ball on the floor. The static rang throughout the room almost blocking out your ringing phone. You attempted to reach for it when you saw the tall faceless man in the corner of the room.

It took about 4 hours until you woke up on the floor with blood dripping down your nose. You stood up shakily to grab the phone off the nightstand and saw you had 4 missed phone calls and 4 text messages. All four calls and messages were from Tim.

The first message read, "hey I know you have another two days before you have decided but I want to talk."

The second message read, "(y/n)?"

The third read, "Call me during my break later."

The final message came through just two minutes after the third. "I'm starting to get worried (y/n)."

You called Tim and he picked up on the first ring. You spoke first.

"I'm going."

"What made you decide?"

"Oh, you know how it is. A tall faceless motherfucker shows up in the corner of your room. It kind of makes you never want to be in your apartment alone again."

You made your way throughout your apartment gathering the bare minimum.

"Are you okay?"

You wiped the blood from your nose and said, "Other than the pounding headache and nose bleed I am doing okay."

There was a pause before you spoke again.

"I think I am about to come in and put in my notice. Do you think two days is enough?"

You had always hated in the past when people would just choose to not come in for their shift or walk out. But at least you were giving something under the assumption they didn't fire you on the spot.

"Okay. My break is about to end but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"I'll see you then."

You hung up and left your home to drive to your work to put in your notice. You decided to park next to Tim's car in hopes you could catch him once he was off. You walked into your boss's office looking and feeling like death and it was visible to even him.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this. I need to quit. I don't want to leave without any sort of notice but I'm going through something right now and I really can't explain it. I can work for two more days but not more than that."

He looked at you with a shocked face that turned to pity.

"I won't say I am happy about this but I'm not dumb enough to fire you on the spot without a replacement. At least I have two days rather than none."

"You know you're the greatest boss I have ever had?"

He sighed and shooed you away from his office. You exited the room to go back out to your car and sat trying not to fall asleep until you notice Tim exit out the side door lighting a cigarette. You exited your car and leaned against Tim's.

"I know you said you didn't want to stay home after that but I didn't expect you to wait in the parking lot all night for me. So what's the plan."

"Well, I am sort of intruding on your personal time so I'll let you decide. I can't force my way into your home and I can't force you into mine."

"Well, this is sort of all my fault in the first place so I kind of owe everyone involved something. How big is your apartment?"

"It's a studio with a queen-size bed but no couch."

"I have a twin bed with a broken couch. Which would you want?"

You reflected back to the videos and remembered how easy it was for the Hooded man to enter his house. As far as you know it would be harder for them to get into your apartment.

"The more I think about it I believe my apartment would be safer. I just don't feel comfortable being alone there."

"You're fine with sharing?"

"As long as you are."

For a second you could have sworn you saw his face turn red when he turned away. Realizing the implications you could feel your face heat up.

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

The two of you arrived at your complex not too long after 5 a.m. Once you opened the door he quickly squeezed past you to look around. You simply just assumed that he wanted to make sure that no one else was there and to figure out the layout. You coughed silently to yourself as you went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. After you exit the room you noticed him on the phone talking to someone.

"Look I know I should have told you sooner but I just wanted to make sure this was serious. Why put someone else at risk for no reason. Yes, I know that we need the help but that isn't enough of an excuse."

He noticed you staring and finished off the call.

"Who was that?"

"Jay. I hadn't told him about you yet."

"I'm guessing he wasn't happy."

"No, but also yes. Mad that I didn't tell him about you sooner to try to recruit you for his little suicide mission. Happy that we have the help."

Tim stood up and brushed past you to use the bathroom while holding a bag. You realized that he must always have a go-bag just in case of times like this. You thought it was weird but all things considered, it made sense. You climbed into your bed and set an alarm. After about 20 minutes of trying to fall asleep, he exited the bathroom and got into your bed. Your heart started pounding as you noticed his quiet breathing. It was soothing to know that someone you knew was next to you in case something happened but it was also something new that you hadn't experienced many times before.

The following day you woke up before the alarm with Tim's arms wrapped around you. You knew you couldn't move without waking him so you decided to just pretend to sleep until Tim woke so things wouldn't be weird. After a while, you felt him move from behind you which turned into a frantic release of your body after he noticed he had been holding you. He silently got out of bed to go to the bathroom allowing you to get up. You turned off your alarm before it could go off as you made your way to the kitchen.

You reached into your cabinets looking for granola bars for each of you. As soon as Tim came around the corner you decided it would be fun to chuck the bar at him. You watched as it bounced off his forehead and into his hands which caused you to laugh and snort. He silently sat down at the table while clearly trying to hide his smile.

"Coffee, energy drink, or water?" You asked.

"Coffee, black."

You turned on the pot while taking out cream for yourself.

"Did you have any trouble sleeping?" He blurted out.

"I slept fine, did you?"

He simply nodded his head and the two of you sat in silence for a moment until the coffee was done. You grabbed a cup for each of you while he stood up to get his phone.

"Anything new."

"No, surprisingly."

He sipped his coffee and looked over to you with a concerned look.

"You know everything's gonna be okay. We only really have to worry about Alex and the hooded man. With three of us, I think our odds are looking better. Plus we're working together and they're not."

You looked up from your cup and gave him a small smile.

"We'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

After you and Tim finished your final shift at your work together you made your way into the parking lot and saw Jay leaning against his car waiting for the two of you. Jay approached you first holding a camera to your face. You had never been a fan of them especially when they were recording you.

"(Y/n) right?"

"Yep."

You turned your head towards Tim in hope that he could carry the conversation since you could already tell this was going to be awkward.

He picked up on the hint and asked, "So where are we going?"

"There is a motel two towns over that I was thinking about. It's right next to a convenience store too."

"We'll follow you there then."

Jay got into his car and you silently whispered thanks to Tim. He nodded and the two of you got into your separate cars. It didn't take long before the three of you reached the motel. Jay exited his car to go to the main office and returned with three sets of keys each with two keys.

"So motels don't usually have three-bed rooms so I got us a two-bed and a one-bed with conjoined rooms. I want to keep the doors to the room open at all times or at the very least don't lock them. We have the rooms for a week."

Jay handed you and Tim each a set of keys. Three of you entered the rooms and looked around. Tim tossed his body onto the first bed he saw out of exhaustion from the last night. You and Jay briefly made eye contact until he spoke up.

"So you and Tim work together, what's that like?"

"It was cool and had good pay. We loaded the boxes onto the trucks and signed them off at that small factory you came to. I had been working there for 3 years and he had been there for just over a year."

"So are you guys close?"

You glanced over to Tim and noticed he was already out cold.

"Honestly, we never hung out until I went to his house after he didn't show up for two days. Our relationship had mostly been chill co-workers but now..." You trail off into silence because you were staring directly into the flashing red dot on Jay's camera and because you honestly didn't know. You sat on the edge of the other bed in the room looking down.

Jay's eyes darted over to the window not because he was concerned about potential intruders but because of the awkwardness of the conversion. You decided to ask a question that broke the silence.

"Why did you drag him back into this?"

Jay's eyes darted back to your's noting a sharp glare. You didn't realize the daggers you were shooting into his soul until you saw the fearful look on his face.

Jay sighed, "I want to find Jessica. I know you already know this so I don't get why you asked."

"True, but you could have done this on your own. You didn't have to drag him into this. He was doing better but even after he clearly showed no sign of having any memory of before you forced him to relive bad memories. You dragged him into this and then I was dragged in. When Brian went missing you didn't try this hard to look for him and you actually knew him. I would maybe try to defend it if it was because you wanted help getting rid of Alex and the Hooded man but that's not why. If Jessica is dead what difference does it make to look? If she is alive wouldn't it be better for her to be away from all of this? Alex and that other guy are immediate threats."

"I am looking for Alex and the other guy."

"This feels more like hiding to me."

"Aren't you happy to be closer to Tim?"

You paused and thought carefully about how you would answer the question especially since Jay was recording.

"Of course I am, but if us not becoming close would have been safer for both of us then maybe things would have been better off."

"This thing isn't over yet. What if you can have both? This isn't a time to play what-if so why don't you try to make something good out of this?"

He got you. Despite him having absolutely no common sense he was right. What was the point of getting stuck and being bitter about a what-if scenario? The three of you were knees deep in this shit and you had to learn to co-operate or your team wouldn't be much better than Alex or the hooded man. You glanced back to Tim again and gave a slight smile at his unconscious state. He seemed peaceful.

"I guess you're right. I really can't argue with that."

Jay looks at you surprised that it worked. He simply nodded a few times.

"Cool cool cool. I'm gonna go over to the other room then and get some rest."

"Okay."

Jay walked into the other room as you started to crawl into the second bed. For a second you could have sworn you saw Tim smile in his sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The first few days in the motel room consisted of the three of you engaging in petty arguments, looking over tapes, and getting to know each other better. Then Entry #68 was uploaded by the hooded man revealing Alex had been living in Tim's house, specifically his attic.

"I guess it's good I stayed with you for those last two days."

"I guess so."

Recently, you and Tim have been having these small moments. Nothing that lead to anything very significant, just short periods of genuine loving eye contact and personal questions that lead to deeper conversations rather than embarrassing stories. The deepest conversation had was when Tim asked about your family.

"So I notice I never see you call or text any outside of us. I mean I don't talk to anyone either but you already know that story. I occasionally see Jay call his family though. Don't you have a family?"

You looked at your feet as a wave of sorrow filled your lungs while sitting at the edge of the bed.

"No, I don't. I never knew my mom since she high tailed it out of there once I turned 2 and I am an only child."

"What about your dad?"

The wave reached the back of your throat and you barely managed to choke out the answer.

"He died just before I moved out here and he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's five years before that."

Tim looked like he wanted to ask more when he noticed the sad look on your face. Of course, you could tell that he wanted to hear more. It's not that you didn't want to talk about it but it was that it was hard to do. You gave him a nod and a sad smile to let him know it was okay to ask.

"What was it like?"

You look back down to the ground as silent tears start to stream down your cheeks, "What was it like to have the person you love most forget who you are and call out for the woman who abandoned him? It was the worst feeling in the world. I never want anyone I know to go through that. I never want to be the person to put someone through it. It's my worst fear."

Tim remembered you referring to this situation as your worst fear coming true before but he didn't think memory loss was the worst aspect. Personally, he feared physically losing the people he cared about and being killed by the monsters after them. He also realized he never really had a close enough bond with something to care about being forgotten. He felt shame for dragging you into this mess.

Tim kneeled down to your eye level and reached his arms out to you holding you tight. His face turned red from trying to hold back tears. Tim has always been an emotional man but he especially hated when other people cried. With one hand he brushed your (h/l) (h/c) while trying his best to comfort you.

"I won't lie to you and say I understand what you have gone through. I never knew my Dad and my mom dropped me off at a mental institution and never returned. I can't even imagine what it's like to have a person I love to forget me."

Silence. The two of you sat there for a long while holding each other. At one point you could have sworn you had seen Jay enter the room and just as quickly leave from the corner of your eye. The hug finally breaks. Your faces were only centimeters apart when there was a knock at the door in the other room.

"Hey guys, the pizza's here!"


	11. Chapter 11

Most of the time Tim and Jay left to go running through the woods looking for a lead while you would stay behind in whatever motel you guys decided to stay at. The three of you had been watching the burned tapes they found when they came back from looking at the red tower. You all were surprised to find that some of them actually worked. It was sad to watch Jay's reaction to getting his shit kicked in by Alex when he first picked up the tapes. You couldn't decipher his feelings like Tim's which made it even more surprising when he was the one to suggest that all three of you should go back to Alex's old house to look around. You honestly thought he would be too afraid to do something like that.

"Wait are you serious?" You asked.

"It's the best lead we got since finding these extra tapes. If we go there we might find more tapes there or something better."

Tim stared blankly at him, "Alex knows we found these tapes at this point. Wouldn't it make sense that he would follow us there?"

"That's exactly why we should go. There would be three of us there which out numbers him. Not only that but we will be prepared. He might not even show. Regardless, it's our best shot."

You and Tim gave each other a look and nod agreeing that this was the smartest idea Jay has had in a long while.

You looked at the time and saw that it was too late for you all to go. You would rather have the comfort of daylight rather than night. Tim agreed with this sentiment leading to the three of you to wait until the morning to go out.

Jay picked up a bag of chips off the pile of junk forming on the desk in front of the two beds and took it to the other room leaving you and Tim alone. Once the two of you were alone your mind remembers what nearly occured between the two of you the last time you were alone like this. You instantly felt your face heat up as you turned away from Tim before he got a good look at your face. You realized quickly that Tim wasn't that oblivious and is instantly suspicious of your sudden desire to remain silent.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"A little but isn't that how it is everyday."

"I guess..."

The silence between the two of you is almost deafening. Tim spoke up again.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Can you look at me?"

You collected yourself and hoped your (s/c) face doesn't have a slight red tint. When you turned you realized that Tim had moved closer to you kneeling on the floor like before. You knew the sexual tension between the two of you had been on the rise since the time you two nearly had kissed. Once again he is only centimeters from your face but neither of you dared to move. Both of you were visibly blushing and there was no more denying it. You could smell the scent of cigarettes off his breath which both made you feel nauseous while turning you on at the same time.

"Can I?" he whispered.

You decided not to answer and just tilted your head to lean into his lips. Your lips gently pressed against his and then parted. Both of your eyes met again for a brief moment until your lips collided with his again. His hands reached up to your face and your arms moved to wrap around his neck. The rough kiss lasted a good few minutes until he pulled his face away from yours and pushed his face into your neck.

"You know I never kissed someone before?"

You were sort of taken aback by this. You have had your fair share of kisses before and didn't even notice the lack of experience. Then again maybe that is part of why he didn't move first. It makes sense considering where he grew up and how introverted he was.

"I hardly noticed."

There was another short gap of silence.

"So what now?" he asked

It was an odd question but it was expected. After a passionate kiss usually, you would start a relationship unless it was part of something temporary. You didn't want it to be temporary. He clearly didn't either. You pulled back from the hug to stand up while grabbing his hands. He stood up with you as you guided him to lay on your bed beside you.

"Well, that depends on what you want."

"I think I want to experience a couple of other firsts with you."


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning you awoke with his arms wrapped around you like the night he stayed in your apartment. You snuggled in closer to his body when you heard a knock on the door coming from Jay's room. You carefully woke Tim up to let him know you were about to get the door. He stumbled out of bed and stood near the door when you looked through the hole.

"Did you really lock yourself out?"

"Don't shame me. I had to get more tapes."

You opened the door to let Jay in and asked, " Why don't you just hook your motel keys to your car keys?"

Jay doesn't respond to the question and proceeds to hook the key chains together.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Not yet we just got out of bed," Tim said.

After close to twenty minutes of preparing you all piled into Jay's car and then you were all off to Alex's former home. The drive was fairly quiet and it didn't take long until you reached the driveway. You, Tim, and Jay entered the house looking for tapes hoping that Alex might just show up so you all could get the jump on him. Before going down into the basement to look for a ladder, Jay sent you and Tim outside to grab the flashlights.

As soon as you exited out the door Tim lit a cigarette while walking over to the car. The two of you looked in the truck for the flashlights and before the two of you went back inside Tim grabbed your hand and pulled you towards him. He dropped and stomped on the cigarette as he leaned in to kiss you.

"How do we tell him about us?" you asked Tim.

"I'll tell him once we get back unless he figures it out before then."

The two of you went back inside and saw Jay waiting in front of the stairs. Tim handed him a light as you proceeded to make your way down. No tapes, no ladder and no Alex. The three of you looked around for a few minutes until Tim looked out the window and popped a few pills.

"Hey, guys, what time is it?"

You and Jay looked through the small window and then turned to dart up the stairs when that faceless figure fills all of your ears with static. The three of you ran into the open field when Jay collapsed onto the ground. You and Tim tried to pick him up when you noticed the beast was standing right in front of you causing you to collapse. Tim called out to you and moved closer to the monster until he started to fall as well. Finally, it disappeared and Tim quickly moved over to you and Jay. He helped you stand back up and then picked up Jay to carry him to the car.

You helped him force Jay into the backseat. Then the two of you jumped into the front seats. You started violently coughing along with Jay. Surprisingly, you noticed Tim didn't look like he was dying from the sickness the faceless creature brought with it. Besides the coughing, no words were spoken. By the time you reached the motel your coughing stopped and Jay was knocked out in the backseat. You rushed out of the car to open the door of the room as Tim carried Jay inside and placed him in his bed.

You and Tim slumped down against the walk watching Jay for a few moments. You stood up and decided that you would rather lay on the bed than on the floor and Tim followed you. The two of you remained in the bed until the following day besides occasionally switching out the tapes in Jay's camera. Both of you were too exhausted from the previous day to try to look back at the tapes. Tim noted that Jay still hadn't woken up since he passed out after the attack.

"I think we might need to extend our stay at the motel until we can move again."


	13. Chapter 13

The past month had been both uneventful and interesting to say the least. The only one of you of the three of you to leave the motel to go beyond the parking lot has been Tim. You mostly sat around making sure Jay didn't wander off in his current state. Before Tim left an hour prior to get cigarettes you two had been arguing about him slipping Jay his medication not just because he wasn't aware of it but also due to the fact Tim didn't have many left until his prescription ran out. He still had a week left until he could get another dosage and he was down to 3 days worth of pills.

Besides this, it was funny watching Tim learn how to upload the footage unto the computer to edit and upload. He would occasionally rage and step out for a cigarette to then come back in and repeat the cycle. It took about two weeks before he got a hand on editing the footage. Meanwhile, Jay would wake up for about seven hours worth of time during the day and not wake back up for another 17. Despite you hating the way Tim forces the med it really has helped since it started at him being awake for two hours.

You heard the door start to unlock as well as Tim announcing himself before fully entering. You walked over to him and gave him a hug and a gentle peck on the lips. He pulled away and looked over to Jay sleeping peacefully on the bed and locked the door to the room. He brought you over to the other room before asking about Jay.

"How long has he been out for?"

"He fell asleep just after you left earlier. I would guess he'll be out for another 16 to 14 hours."

Tim gripped your shoulders tightly and had you sit down on the bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just annoyed with everything going on. I just want Jay to be able to get moving again so we can find Alex or the hooded man."

"I get it. I don't like it but I get it. I want to find them so many we can move on and find a way out of this shit."

Tim sighed and entered the bathroom to grab a towel.

He peeked back around the corner and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can crash for the night okay?"

You nodded and decided to use the other room's shower. You brought your clothing into the bathroom with you as you stripped away your dirty ones and stepped into the shower. The water pounded down your back as you lathered your (h/l) (h/c) hair with shampoo and quickly rinsed it out. You stepped out of the shower to put on your clothes. Then, you dried your hair.

You left the bathroom and checked all of the doors to make sure they are locked. You finally close the door dividing the two rooms before finally resting on the bed. You laid back when you noticed the bathroom door creak open to reveal Tim staring near the door with nothing but a towel. A blush creeps across your face as he reaches onto the desk for the clothing he left sitting there. You quickly jumped off the bed to stop him before he retreated into the bathroom.

You gripped his hand before he could shut the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you."

He stared at you a bit confused until what you were saying fully registered in this head.

"I just... wait what about Jay? He is in the room next to us. You don't think we are moving too fast do you? You know I don't really have much experience with this type of thing right? " He stammered out.

"He won't wake up for at least another 13 hours. Honestly, I never really done it before either so with this we're on the same level. I was just thinking about the chance of at least one of us being killed by one of them soon. Do you think Jay can go out there and fight either Alex or the hooded man in his current state? I just want to be with you in case anything happens. If you think I'm moving too fast we don't have to. "

Tim looked into your (e/c) eyes and gave you a small smile before his lips clashed onto yours. You pulled him over to the bed all while he was trying to remove your shirt. You helped him take it off and started to kiss around his neck. Your fingers began to wander all along his chest feeling every scar. His body pressed against yours and you could feel his hard member through the towel. Your fingers moved along around the towel causing it to drop revealing the remainder of his body. You notice he had even more scars on his legs especially around the one Alex dropped the rock onto.

You pulled his body further onto the body as he managed to pull off your pants with your panties. You felt a light chill on your legs as they were exposed to the open air. He pushed you more towards the center of the bed as he made his fingers down towards your clit gently rubbing it, feeling how wet you were.

"F-fuck" you silently moaned.

His fingers made their way down your entrance as he placed two fingers inside of you. He moved his fingers in out of you slowly in almost a teasingly matter. You believe that he didn't even realize that that was what he was doing. The tension built up fast inside of you causing you to practically beg for him.

"P-please" you muttered out.

He repositioned himself between your legs as he slowly inserted himself inside of you. You moaned and tried your best not to start grinding down on him until he was settled in. You heard him let out a soft moan as he fit all of himself inside of you. You pulled him close up to your face so you could kiss him. He slowly started thrusting faster while trying to keep his lips on yours. Each of you let out soft moans as he started to pick up the pace. You started to buck your hips against him. He pulled himself so close to your body that you were forced to breathe only out of your mouth which caused you to moan louder.

You could hear his breathing become more desperate knowing he must be close. You picked up the pace with your hip movements as you start to feel a force build up inside of you causing your breathing to become more frantic. Tim's pace continued to pick up as you started to climax. You tried to muffle your moan but you couldn't. Tim smiled at your pleasure and felt himself start to cum. He quickly pulled himself out of you and released onto your thigh. He leaned down to kiss you again before rolling onto the bed onto his back.

The two of you stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

"I love you," you heard Tim say.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

After a couple of days Tim decided that we needed to go back to his house before he was completely out. Jay was doing much better than the previous day so he decided that we should pack up and head out. You and Jay packed up everything while Tim returned the keys to the main office. The three of you gathered into Jay's car to go to Tim's house.

The drive was quiet until the two men started talking about what to do if Alex was still there and thinking about what they were doing before this shit started. You decided to stay quiet while catching Tim's gaze through the rearview mirror. It didn't take long before you reached his home. As Tim pulled the car up a few houses down from the house your mind wandered back to the first and last time you had been there. Tim and Jay stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed a few things out of the truck.

As you stepped out Tim stopped you from following.

"I want you to wait out here," he said as he handed you Jay's keys.

"Why?"

"Just in case things go south I want you to keep the car running so you can hurry up and pull into the driveway to pick us up. If things are clear I'll flash the porch light a few times to let you know it's safe to come in."

You decided not to argue with the plan and waited for the light. The two men stepped into the house disappearing from your view causing you to become nervous. You sat there carefully observing the front porch when you saw it flicker. You grabbed the remainder of the bags out of the car and brought them inside with you. You sat them along with the key on the counter near the front door when you noticed Jay charge at Tim.

"Give me the tape I know you have it!" Jay yelled.

Out of panic you ran into the room and watched Jay wrestle Tim onto the floor on the floor. You noticed a tape fall from Tim's pocket. You attempted to pull Jay off of Tim but he stood up running after the tape causing you to fall back onto the ground.

"What is this? What have you been hiding from me?"

"It's something you need to see, but not yet. If you watch that now it's going to ruin everything we have been working for."

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

Jay ran toward the door grabbing his bag and keys.

"Jay listen to me!"

The door slammed shut as you watched Jay run down the street and drive off from the window. You walked over to Tim and helped him up.

"What the fuck was that about?"

"Don't be mad at me."

"I can't and won't promise anything."

The two of you walked over to his torn up couch and sat. He explained what was on the tape regarding his masked state, Jessica disappearing, and Alex showing up.

"Is she safe?"

"Honestly, I don't know for sure but she isn't around any of this. I wanted to tell Jay but I know he would try to drag her back into this or he wouldn't help me with Alex or the other guy having gotten what he wanted. I was going to show him when this was all over but you know."

"When did you find the tape?"

"After I and Jay woke up near that shed in Rosswood. I woke up with it in my pocket."

You sighed and placed your face into your hands.

"Did you find anything else?"

"A photo of Amy with an address on the back and my spare bottle of pills."

Tim handed you the photo.

"79 South Creek Road? Who is him?"

"Won't know until I go. I think it should be safe enough to stay here for now. Regardless of whoever him is, neither Alex nor the hooded guy should be coming around."


	15. Chapter 15

Close to two months of silence has passed from just about everyone. Of course, both Jay and TotheArk had uploaded but neither have actively reached out to you or Tim. That was until Jay asked Tim to meet up two days ago. You were curled up in bed laying beside Tim who was still fast asleep. You decided to step out of bed to put on some clothes.

You walked into Tim's kitchen to start a pot of coffee and into the bathroom. Just before you were about to brush your teeth you felt sick and vomited into the sink.

"Are you alright?" You heard from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I started a pot of coffee in the kitchen." You said as you cleaned out the sink.

After you brushed your teeth you walked back out to the kitchen and saw your cup waiting for you on the counter. Just as you sat down at the table there was a knock at the front door. You and Tim exchanged a glance and he got up to look out the window.

"It's Jay."

"I didn't know you guys decided to meet up today."

"We didn't. Go to the bathroom and take my keys in case we need to run."

You had put down your cup and ran over to the bathroom to observe from the entryway. Jay slammed open the door as you watched Tim hide near the counter. From the bathroom you saw Jay holding something sliver that you could only assume was a knife. You watched as Tim grabbed Jay forcing him to drop the knife.

"Zip ties? Really?"

You watched Tim push Jay to the ground who quickly got back up and rushed for the knife. Tim punched Jay and forced him down to the ground using the zip ties to tie him down. You briefly made eye contact with Jay who quickly turned his attention back to Tim yelling about hiding the tape. Tim tried to explain to him why regardless of what's going on with Jessica it's best to stay away, but Jay wasn't having it. Tim told Jay that he was going to the address he saw on the photo and called you over to leave.

"Leave my camera" Jay yelled as he struggled in the ties.

"No."

Jay made eye contact with you again searching for pity but you just turned away. He continued to yell as the two of you walked out the door and into his car.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"I'm never sure but we can't keep sitting here. You saw him with the knife. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to hurt us or me at the very least. I guess I'll have to take over editing this shit again." He said staring into the camera's blinking light.


	16. Chapter 16

For the past few days, you and Tim had been looking throughout the outside of Benedict Hall looking for a way inside. You were sitting in the car having a small coughing fit while you watched Tim talk to who you assume was a janitor at the college. You started to feel nauseous again as you stepped out of the car and noticed Tim was walking back.

He lit a cigarette as he approached you, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little bit nauseous. What did he have to say?"

"There won't be someone out here for another two days to unlock the door but he said something about the maintenance tunnel. I was thinking about checking it out. Do you feel okay enough to look with me?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two of you had spent about two hours looking for the maintenance tunnel until you had to go back up for a crowbar. Tim decided it was too dark to keep wandering around so you ended up sleeping in the car that night.

You had a lot more trouble than Tim did falling asleep so for a good three hours you just watched him sleep. His chest rose and fell steadily and you admired his peaceful state. You decided to look at your phone for a while since you didn't feel the tiniest bit tired. After checking through a few apps you noticed a new video on the Marble Hornets channel. You instantly knew it had to have been TotheArk or Jay since Tim hasn't had any time to edit. You turned the volume on your phone low and watched to find out that Jay escaped.

The next day you woke up to the scent of cigarettes and the sound of Tim coughing. You stepped out of the car to show Tim the new upload.

"Shit... We need to go inside now. He is probably already here."

Tim squashed the cigarette with his foot and grabbed the crowbar from the trunk. He strapped the chest-mounted camera to his chest and handed you a flashlight as you followed close behind him in the direction of the tunnel. Once you reached the manhole you shined the light over it so Tim could open the cover off. Once he popped off the cover the two of you climbed through and made your way through Benedict Hall. The two of you remain as quiet as possible in case either Alex or the hooded man were close behind. Just as the thought of the two crossed your mind, Tim rapidly tapped your shoulder so you shut off the light and noticed the hooded figure walking across the hall.

You and Tim followed close behind as you approached the staircase near the main entrance to the Hall. Up the stairs, you heard more footsteps and saw a man you could only assume was Alex from the blue striped hoodie. Tim started coughing so the two of you exited the entrance and walked to the car until the attack passed.

"I want you to wait in the car."

"What? Why? Both Alex and the hooded dude are in there and who knows what Jay might be planning."

You started coughing and felt nauseous.

"I can't risk you getting hurt. If one of us starts coughing while deep inside there all three might be right on top of us."

"What are you gonna do? Clearly no one is trapped so they are all running free. We have a better chance if there are two of us."

"If you go down I go down. If you have a coughing attack or something like it in there I know I would refuse to leave you. We can't risk Alex walking a way free from this. Please..."

You looked down at the ground and sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Wait in the car. You can pull it closer to the entrance but please don't come inside. If you hear anything don't run in after me. If you see Jay out here try to stop him from walking inside but if you see him walkout by himself don't go after him. If you see the hooded man or Alex come out, message me."

"What if no one comes out after a long while?"

"I can't really stop you but I ask that you don't. Unless it's been a while and you know that at least one of them isn't inside."

You sighed and nodded as he walked back inside Benedict Hall. You sat for what felt like hours but it was only actually 30 minutes. Just as you noticed the time you heard a gunshot ring out from inside the Hall. You automatically started assuming the worst prepared to charge into the building but you reminded yourself of what Tim said. Another 15 minutes passed when you see Alex exit out of the main entrance alone. You started coughing and ducked your head down to stop yourself from being spotted.

You peeked your head up and saw that Alex was gone so you allowed yourself to wander through the building. As soon as you stepped inside you heard violent coughing causing you to charge in the direction of the noise. The coughing gradually became louder as you approached the room Tim was lying on the floor in.

"Tim!"

There was a small puddle of blood and a red handprint on the ground near him. You could tell the blood wasn't from him since there was none on his hands or his clothing. Tim handed you a camera and you instantly recognized it to be Jay's.

"We need to go now." He barely managed to cough out.

You helped him up and had him lean on you as you got back to the car. He sat down in the passenger side of his car as you threw the camera into the back seat. You started the car and drove away from Benedict Hall.


	17. Chapter 17

The following day you pulled back up to Tim's house after taking a trip to the store. You walked up to the house, pulled out a box, and slid it into your pocket. You knocked on the door and Tim opened it while holding Jay's camera.

"My chest-mounted camera is broken so I am stuck with using Jay's."

He closed the door behind you and walked over to the couch. As soon as the two of you sat down and you could tell something's wrong.

"You heard the gunshot yesterday right?"He said while pulling the laptop onto his lap.

"I did. What happened?"

He didn't respond, but he just handed the laptop with the footage from Jay's camera displayed.

"How did we not see him go inside?"

"I think he went in after we ran out to the car the first time yesterday."

The two of you kept watching the video until the end. You will admit that you and Jay didn't always see eye to eye but you still felt sad. You felt tears well up in your eyes.

"Is he dead?" you ask.

"I want to hold out hope but it seems like what happened to the man in the tunnel happened to Jay. It gets worse"

He played a second video of Jay talking to himself about how they needed to work together and how he was sorry. You felt tears stream down your face as Tim wrapped an arm around you.

"He died alone and scared."

"We don't know that for sure."

Tim stood up and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Back."

"Back? To Benedict Hall?"

"Yep"

"Wait shouldn't we wait? What if Alex is waiting for you?"

"Good."

He grabbed Jay's knife from when he attacked Tim.

"We have to act fast. Stay here and keep your phone on."

"What if what happened before happens again?"

"I need to do this."

He took your car keys and left as fast as he could before you could protest. You were stuck in Tim's house alone with no keys. You walked over to the bathroom and took out the small box containing two small sticks. You had noticed that you had been feeling off in the mornings but you had just assumed it was part of the sickness that came from the faceless figure. That was until you noticed you were two weeks late on your period.

After you took the two tests you sat them on the sink and took a shower. You internally panicked about what you may learn after you stepped out of the shower. It's not like you didn't want to have kids but you knew this was the worst possible time. What if Tim gets killed? What if whatever is affecting Tim and you affects your potential child? How would Tim react? You lathered the soap into your hair as a thousand questions flooded your mind.

You knew if you told Tim right away he would refuse to let you follow him out at all on his search. All you wanted to do was help but you also realize how reckless it would be to put yourself and your baby in danger. You washed out the soap and started to dry off. You stepped out of the shower and picked up both of the sticks and looked at the little symbols.

"Fuck."

Both read positive.

Later on the same night, you heard the front door twist open.

"It's just me."

You had just woken up on the couch. You quickly stood up off the couch and hid the tests that were just sitting on the table. He walked over to the kitchen and you could see blood dripping from his nose as he reached into the fridge for a beer.

"You want one?" he said in a monotone voice.

"No. What happened?"

"I don't remember. I remember getting the hall and then waking up in a field near the hospital."

He stepped away from the kitchen and grabbed the laptop off the table.

"Maybe you should rest first before you look through the footage."

"No, I have a feeling something big happened. My body aches as if I fought someone and I woke up with a second tape."

He uploaded the contents of the tapes to the laptop. The two of you saw everything. The hooded man dying, what appears to be Tim being teleported to various locations, the faceless man, and learning the hooded man was Brian.

"Do you remember hearing anything or seeing anything in here?"

"No, I took a nap on the couch."

"Do you remember going to lay down?"

You paused and thought for a moment.

"No... the last thing I remember was getting out of the shower."

There was a silence between the two of you until you spoke up.

"So...Brian..."

Tim looked down at his hands and raised them to his face.

"He was my first real friend and I killed him."

"You couldn't have known and he clearly wanted you to suffer."

"That was because I dragged him into this mess."

"How could you have known back then?"

"I," he paused to think, "I couldn't have..."

"What do we do now? Alex is still out there."

"We bait him out."


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks of you and Tim waiting for Alex to show up had passed. You could tell he knew something was up with you. As far as you could tell he believed the sickness from that monster was causing you to become sick and irritable at times. You knew that you should tell him but you didn't want to trigger something in him to make him lose it. Luckily, you were early on enough in your pregnancy to not be showing but you were starting to feel the difference when you touched your stomach. He decided that you guys should start watching the house from the street.

The two of you had been sitting outside in the car for two hours when you saw a figure approach the house.

"Tim" You said as you pointed towards the figure. They approached the porch light which revealed his face to be Alex. He handed you a spare knife that he had gotten from inside his home.

"Follow behind when I go into the house. You're going to wait on the porch in case he gets the jump on me so you can charge in."

"Okay"

The two of you made your way up the porch and you watched as he entered. It was quiet until Alex started to shout.

"Where are you Tim?" Stop playing games and come out. This is what you wanted right? Me and You? Here I am. Where are you hiding?"

The scent of gas was coming from within the house. You leaned in and touched the liquid on the floor. Lighter fluid.

"You left Jay and you left Brian. Everything that has happened is your fault! It's not gonna end until you and your little bitch are dead! If you two don't do the right thing and burn to death! Come find me! We'll settle this. You'll know where I'll be."

You heard the door close and a whoosh. Tim ran back out to you by the front door.

"Alex just set the fucking house of fire. Go!"

You and Tim ran out to the car and rushed in.

"You still have your apartment right?"

"Yeah, I never stop paying rent."

"Good."

The drive was mostly silent until you passed the factory the two of you had formerly worked at.

"You miss it?"

"Miss working at the factory?"

"That too but you know not having to hotel hop every other week, sleeping in the car, and the painful coughing fits.

"Of course I miss that but I also wouldn't get to be with you."

"We still hung out at work."

"But we wouldn't be together like we are now."

Tim pulled up to your apartment complex and into the parking lot.

"Do you miss before?" You asked Tim.

"I had been doing better and not waking up in the middle of Rosswood and I had a steady job, but I was alone. I still worry about what will happen after this though. If we do manage to get rid of Alex what will happen? Will that thing stop following us or what if it continues to affect us?

You sighed, "There's no point in worrying until Alex is gone."

You stepped outside of the car and started walking to the entrance.

"It's still hard to not worry about it."

The two of you made your way up the stairs and to your room's door. You opened the door and checked out each room of the apartment until you were sure it's clear. Tim laid back into the bed and you soon followed suit.

Close to a month passed between the encounter with Alex and Tim had decided today would be the day you two would go back to Benedict Hall. You were standing in the kitchen mixing some of the weirdest combinations of foods you could think of just because they sound vaguely good. Tim approached you from behind as you finished making a peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

"The fuck is that?" He asked while scrunching up his nose.

"Peanut Butter and Pickles"

"Why?"

"It sounded good."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. You enjoyed your sandwich and soon after you feel nauseous but not because of the sandwich. You ran to the bathroom to vomit.

"Was it worth it?"

"It's not the fucking sandwich you dick," you growled out.

Tim was caught off guard by your sudden bout of anger.

"Woah, you alright?"

You realized what you had just said and tried to collect yourself but started to tear up because of the mixture of guilt and hormones. Tim stared at you just as confused as before. Tim helped you stand up and you washed your face in the sink. You were starting to realize that you couldn't keep hiding your pregnancy from him but you knew it was the worst time to tell him.

Your hormones were starting to overwhelm you causing you to sob. Tim held you tight in his arms, shushing you while guiding you to the bed. You glanced to the night stand and saw Tim's pills are sitting out in the open. At least if he panics he could easily reach over for them.

"I'm pregnant."

You couldn't see his face but you felt his arms drop. He pulled away from you and stood up to face you.

"A-are you sure? How long have you known?"

Now that you could see his face you could tell he was terrified.

"I took two tests the day you went to Benedict Hall without me. Both were positive."

He started to pace around the room while coughing. You reached over to the nightstand and handed him the pills.

"Holy shit. What do we do? You are pregnant and I am the father. We can't... What are we going to do? Alex is waiting for us. You can't."

He forced about 3 pills down his throat dry.

"We can't put things on hold. We have to go."

"We? You can't go. I can't risk you... " he paused for a second before he started panicking again.

"Shit, what do we do after this? That thing is still following us. What if it doesn't stop? Our child would have to grow up like I did."

He started hyperventilating and sank down to the floor. You got off the bed and sank down to the floor to cuddle your love. You could hear muffled sobs while he covered his face.

"We leave. After we deal with Alex we leave. Away from Rosswood, away from Alabama, and away from the south. We leave and hope that the thing is just attracted to Rosswood and fire."

He moved his hands away from his puffy eyes and coughed.

"Okay. Let's get this over with."


	19. Chapter 19

Tim pulled the car up to the parking lot outside of Benedict Hall.

"I'm going through the maintenance tunnel and hopefully I can catch him by surprise."

"I'm coming too."

"No the fuck you're not. You're pregnant."

"If you die here I will have to do this alone. I can't."

He sighed and handed you a flashlight knowing he couldn't convince you to not follow. You took the flashlight from him.

"Do you still have that spare knife?" he asked.

You pulled out the knife and nodded. The two of you approached the tunnel and entered through the uncovered manhole Tim had opened before. He paused for a second and handed you the camera so he could take a few pills. Tim took the camera back so you could continue throughout the tunnel. You follow close behind Tim as you two checked out rooms through the first two floors. Tim exited first out of a room when you heard a gunshot ring from the left. Tim had you run in front of him so he could block Alex from getting to you first. Then, the floor collapsed behind you.

"Tim!" You shouted.

You heard Tim cough from the floor below as you ran towards the staircase. You heard multiple shots ring as you approached the first floor again to get to Tim. For a moment you caught a glance of Alex from the staircase. You tried to run toward Tim when the faceless creature appeared before the two of you. Static began to fill your ears when Tim, the creature, and Alex disappeared leaving you alone.

You ran throughout the first floor for five minutes when you heard static again. You heard Tim's violent cough from the floor above. Carefully, you made your way up the stairs to not be seen by Alex.

"What makes you think I'm the only source? There could be hundreds of other thousands. You could be spreading it too! It's just-" you heard Tim scream.

The static became louder muffling the rest of their exchange. You peeked around a corner and watched Alex charge at Tim. You gripped your knife harder and ran in their direction. By the time you reached them you watched as Tim stabs Alex in the neck with Jay's knife. The creature appeared before the three of you causing you to fall to your knees coughing. Tim screamed in agony and jumped on Alex stabbing him repeatedly. Tim stumbled back and reached for the camera.

"You see how it spreads..."Alex gurgled out, "...you have to kill them and yourself."

Tim turned to him, "Unlike you, I have something to live for."

Tim walked to you and death gripped your hand, guiding you to the stairs near the main entrance. His grip became looser with each step when he paused. You could hear the static return to your ears when Tim fell to his knees violently coughing blood. He dropped the camera down the stairs and passed out. You lunged over to him coughing.

"Tim." You whispered out.

You picked up the camera and sat Tim back up against the wall. The two of you sat there for close to two hours when he finally woke up.

"(Y/n)..."

"It's over... you did it."

He attempted to stand up and nearly fell back over. You grabbed onto his arm and helped him stand back up as you walked toward the entrance and back to the car.


	20. Chapter 20

Tim carried out a box from your apartment and put it into the trunk of his car. Meanwhile, you were sitting in the passenger side looking at articles regarding homes up North.

"Is that everything?" You called out the window.

"Yep that's it."

You put your phone into your pocket just as Tim came back into the car.

"How are you feeling?" You asked.

"I'm alright. Just got to pick up my last dosage and then we'll be gone. I got into contact with Jessica so I will be meeting with her outside the clinic."

He started the car and headed in the direction of the clinic. Tim pulled into the parking lot and parked his car close to the entrance.

"Do you want to come in with me?"

"Nah I think it's better if I don't. Just in case that thing shows up from too many of us being around."

He nodded while grabbing Jay's camera and walked over to the trunk as he took out the white and black mask. Tim walked out towards a dumpster and tossed out the mask before entering the office. You watched the door as a few people entered and exited the clinic for about 15 minutes when he exited the building. Tim stood outside of the car and lit a cigarette while he waited for Jessica. After a few minutes, you saw Jessica approach the car. You didn't hear any of their conversation but you waved to her through the car window. She waved back to you and continued talking to Tim.

Suddenly, you started to hear static and looked behind Jessica. Quickly, you stepped outside the car and reached out to Tim. You watched Jessica also try to reach out to help Tim when she fell onto her knees covering her ears. After she fell you grabbed Tim's pills coughing and attempted to force a few in his mouth.

You woke back up in the car to Tim driving down a familiar highway.

"What happened?" You asked.

"I don't remember. I woke up to me, you, and Jessica laying outside my clinic. What was the last thing you remember?"

"You putting the last box in the car"

Tim sighed and pulled out a cigarette. He looked over to you before he could light it and put it back. The highway was long with very few side roads. Finally, the two of you reached a three-way intersection. Tim turned the camera out to the street.

"Where do we go now?"

"North."


	21. Epilogue

You sit at your kitchen table attempting to feed your nine-month-old son. He sits in his highchair giggling every time he smashes his tiny hands into his mushy food. You sigh and stand up to call over your husband.

"Babe?"

"What's up?" he calls from the couch.

"Can you help me with (c/n). He behaves better when you're the one trying to feed him."

Tim chuckles and steps away from his guitar and enters the kitchen. You stand up and allow him to take your seat. He babbles a few words towards (c/n) who finally stops laughing so Tim could feed him his mush.

"He likes you more I think."

"No, he just likes when I feed him. He actually stops crying at night when you pick him up."

You lightly laugh and admire your beautiful little boy.

"He has your eyes and nose." You tell Tim.

"He has your hair and lips."

(C/n) finishes up the remainder of his food. You grab a wet rag to wipe the leftover mush off your baby's hands and face. Tim picks him up and brings him over to his large blanket that lays in front of the couch before the tv.

"You work tomorrow?" you ask Tim.

"No, I actually have my Saturday off."

It didn't take long after you had left Rosswood to reach a small town in Wisconsin. The two of you also got married in a courtroom just three months after that, nothing special, it's not like you guys would have had anyone to invite. While you never really bothered to find work due to your pregnancy, Tim got a good union job. Since you have reached Wisconsin you haven't heard or seen anything from the creature or anyone else from before.

Tim sits back down on the couch tuning the guitar.

"It's funny I think the last time I played any instruments was just before I killed Alex."

"I haven't heard you mention anything from Marble Hornets since we left."

"Really? How long has it been?"

"We left on June 20th so about a year ago now."

"Do you ever wonder if we could have done anything differently?"

"What do you mean?"

You watch as (c/n) picks up a toy and starts shaking it while giggling.

"I'm not really talking about how we got into the situation but more about the end results. Do you think Jay or Brain could have lived?"

"Maybe but who knows how things could have gone. There's no point in dwelling on the past especially when you can't change it."

(C/n) starts to laugh very loud as you look over to see him pull himself onto the edge allowing him to stand. He lets go of the couch and takes a few steps in your direction.

"Oh my god." you squeal after you witness your son take his first steps, "Tim, go grab the camera."

Tim puts down the guitar and runs towards the bookshelf against the walk. He returns with Jay's old camera with a fresh tape in it and turns it on. You watch as your little (c/n) steps forward hypnotized by the blinking red light.

"(C/n) Jay Wright. It's almost worrying seeing how excited by the camera he is considering who he's partially named after." you laugh.

"Ain't that the truth."

(C/n) goes back down onto the ground to start playing with a toy. Tim turns the camera back off and places the old camera onto the shelf.

"I can't believe that old thing still works."

"I know right" he responds as he sits back down on the couch.

Tim wraps and arms around you and kisses you on the lips. The two of you stare down at your beautiful creation playing with his toys before you. You both smile at one another.

"I was so worried things would go south again even after we got here. I'm so happy that everything turned out to be fine" he mumbles to you under his breath.

He kisses you again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
